1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related the field of electronics, and more particularly to touch sensors and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Touch sensors are arranged at the display device, e.g. liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, filed emission display (FED) apparatus, plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus and electrophoretic display apparatus. When the user watches the display device, touch sensors can be used to input the predetermined message as an input apparatus by pressing or touching the screen of the display device. Touch sensors are composed of a plurality of lateral touch electrode strings and vertical touch electrode strings. The difference on the arrangement of the periphery wirings for connecting the touch electrode strings causes unbalance on the mutual capacitance between the touch electrode strings such that the touch performance of the display device is affected.